Love is Life
by AveryGarwin18
Summary: its summer time! Amber and the boys are in for the ride of their lives.. sprry really bad at summaries but if you read this i promise it will b worth it. please r&r
1. Just want to have fun tonight, no drama

**So okay I've written a lot of stories but I just can't seem to finish them because well first I lose interest but I really and want to try and finish it this time and I will be putting up character pictures on my profile so keep a look out for those. Please enjoy the story and review it!**

School is out and junior year is finally over! I can't wait to go to Florida! Summer break here I come, 3 months of sun you are mine!

I was packing for my two month trip to Florida with my family because we were leaving in two days. My phone was vibrating on top of my night stand and it fell off. I picked up my phone knowing who it was.

"Hey Ash what's up?"

"Nothing hanging with Pogue and Caleb how about you?"

"Oh you know packing."

"Sounds like fun, I was wondering if you were going to the pool party at Meg's house."

"Hell yeah I was the one who made up the guest list!"

"Oh… that's right anyway see you tonight oh and Tyler is picking us up so you're getting a ride form Reid."

"Ok."

"Bye." Then I heard her hang up.

1 hour later I finished packing I jump on my bed and lay down. I look at the clock and it 9 I have 30 minutes to get ready till Reid gets me. He always gets me at the time when we go to parties. I took a 5 min shower and I thought of what I was going to wear while I was showering. A Black blazer with a white ruffled shirt black skin tight skinny jeans and black pumps. When I was done changing I still had 15 minutes left to make up and do my hair. I did my smoky eye and light lipstick on and turned my flat iron on. When I was done with everything I unlocked the door and started to get my makeup, phone, money and anything else I would need into my purse. I turned around and Reid was just lying on my bed checking my butt out.

"Hey Reid." I literally had to bend down to his level to get him to look me in the eye.

"Oh hey Rose ready to go?" Rose isn't really my name it's my middle name my name is Amber Rose Hale

"Yeah just let me get my house key and we are out of here."

I turned around and Reid was right behind me.

"Reid what the hell you scared me, what are you doing?"

He was leaning in and we almost kissed but I turned my head and he kissed my cheek.

"Reid not tonight alright I'm looking to have a good time with someone I don't know so yeah let's just go to the party."

The thing was I really did want to kiss Reid. We have a thing but it's not official so it's kind of like friends with benefits but I won't sleep with him. I don't know when it started it just did and no one knows about it and it will stay that way. But Reid always makes things difficult and scares the guys' I'm with away. He says I'm his no one else can have me. What the hell am I a trophy or something? Anyway I don't think of it as a bad thing he's just trying to protect me but sometimes he gets a little out of hand. We were almost at my friend Meghan's house and his hand went to reach mine. I didn't move it because it was comfortable and I liked my hand in his because it fit just right. I look at him and smile but also a warning look. We get to the party and it's in full swing. Many people are in the pool some in the Jacuzzi and some just dancing and drinking. I hear someone call my name so I look around and it's my best friends Ashley and Meghan.

"Hey chica you finally got here!"

"Yeah Reid was being annoying and wouldn't start the car till I gave him a hello kiss on the cheek." Ok so maybe it was a lie but they wouldn't know.

They just gave each other a look and said they were going to get drinks. The minute they leave I see a blonde that I've been talking to for a while and I'm just hoping tonight is a very good night.

I start talking to some people near him keeping glancing at him then I see another friend past him so I walk past him but super close and start talking to my other friend. My friend Maddie says she has to leave while I'm waving to her someone grabs my hand that's up and pulls me close as if to start dancing. I start dancing thinking it was Colton (the guy I've been talking to) I look up and it's- ."

**Sorry to stop there but I have to leave things for the other chapters. Please tell me if I did well for my first chapter. Review thanks!**


	2. Emergency

_I start dancing thinking it was Colton (the guy I've been talking to) I look up and it's-."_

"Reid, what are you doing I thought I told you no for tonight."

"What a friend can't dance with another friend?" he said with his super stupid yet very hot smirk on his face.

"No especially with the friend that doesn't want to do anything with you tonight." Someone had tapped Reid's shoulder. It was Colton.

"Can I steal her for a dance?" Reid was hesitating so I just said yeah to him. After a couple songs he asked me if I wanted to go somewhere else, me being oblivious, I went with him not thinking of telling anyone where I was… and I didn't even have my phone it was in Reid's car. -_-

We were in Colton's car just driving, we were talking so much that I didn't notice him pull over in the middle of nowhere.

"C- Colton where are we?" I was kind of nervous.

"Seems like the car stopped working were going to be here for a while. So what do you want to do?"

"Well I know some things about cars so maybe I can ch-" He stopped me from getting out of the car and pulled me in for a kiss. I kissed him back and then he started to get a little rough.

"Colton you're hurting me." I said stopping the kiss, I don't think he cared because he went in for more kisses but he was really hurting me and I wasn't up for it so I started to push him away but he held my hands down and forced himself on me. I kneed him in the balls and tried to get out of the car. The farthest I got was my head and hands out of the car and he still had my legs. I kicked him right in the face and well let's just say that the magic of heels. I got out of the car took my heels off and ran the fastest I could. I didn't know where I was going but all I know was that I had to get out of there. It was dark out so it was kind of creepy but I kept on running till I saw lights. It was Nicky's, this little bar that me and the boys go to because that's the hot spot in town.

Before I go in I put my heels back on and try to fix myself. I went in up to the bar and asked the owner if I could use his phone it was an emergency! I tried calling Reid but his phone was off. So I tried calling the rest of the guys but they wouldn't pick up. When I hang up the phone rings automatically so I pick up.

"Hello?"

"Pogue!"

"Amber? What are you doing, where are you, whose number is this?"

"I'm at Nicky's ill explain everything later can you please come and pick me up?"

"Yeah I'll just get Ty to give me the keys. I'll be there in 10."

"Thanks." I hung up the phone and just stood next to the doors wait for Pogo.


End file.
